


schooled you!

by jannah (fromjannah)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, lovingly inspired by some of my old teachers, patton and virgil are their students, roman and logan are teachers, this was very fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah
Summary: But there were rumors that they didn't have a playful competition, no, but something else. Advanced drama students said that earlier in the year, Mr. Logan Nguyen and Mr. Roman Montoya did a reading of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet "to prove who could perform it better". While there was no footage, the same students swore that the room was full of passion. The real question was for Shakespeare's theater or for each other.or,high school au with roman and logan as teachers who are rivals and perhaps even, students virgil and patton speculate, something more.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	schooled you!

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another tss fic!! teacher roman makes me happy. this was inspired by the relationship that my old film teacher and english teacher they had; everyone knew that they were married but they both always joked around with each other. mr h & ms m, if you're reading this somehow, i miss you guys a lot. enjoy!!

"Alright, ladies, lords, and non-binary royalty, today we're going to be starting one of my favorite units: poetry!"

A group-wide groan echoed through Mr. Roman Montoya's English 9 Honors class. Amongst those groaning was Virgil Atherton. It wasn't like he hated poetry, he just hated analyzing and writing and studying it.

"C'mon, guys," said Mr. Montoya with that imploring, thousand-watt smile of his. "I won't make you write silly things like haikus and limericks. While we will look at those, you all are going to be able to write about whatever you want! Talyn, if you really want to, you can compose an epic about viking metal, or Virgil, an ode to your eyeshadow."

The class laughed, Virgil admittedly amongst them. He used to dislike Mr. Montoya for all his teasing and strict grading, but eventually he realized that his English teacher was really very good at teaching and he only meant well; he just teased a lot.

Pleased, the teacher continued. "Anyway! While you may write a ballad to your spring dance hopeful if you wish, we're going to be looking at all kinds of topics to inspire our poetry. By the end of this unit, everyone in class will have shared a poem with the rest of us. While I understand it may make you nervous, this class is about growing! And if it comforts you, I will be sharing some poems I have written with you. For example, here is one that I wrote today."

Mr. Montoya cleared his throat and Virgil had to admit he was curious. He had seen his teacher's short stories and the one act play he had written with the drama club; he knew that Mr. Montoya was a good writer.

"Oh, your smile brings me such delight / and your laughs are the brightest I've ever heard / how I wish I could be your shining knight / ah, if only you weren't such a nerd."

More laughs rang out through the room. Mr. Montoya put on a falsely offended expression. "How dare you," he said, dismayed. "This is very serious. Why, I cried while writing this!"

"You seem to be recovering fine," remarked a dry voice near door frame of the class. "But I can see how you must've been suffering if it made your writing so unbearable."

Mr. Montoya scoffed, turning towards the door, though his lips were quirking. "Who invited you, sub-astute teacher?" 

Mr. Logan Nguyen only raised an eyebrow, dark eyes unimpressed. "I'm a very permanent fixture of this school, Mr. Montoya."

Virgil's friend, Patton O'Hare, giggled next to him. Students were sneaking out their phones in quiet excitement.

Mr. Nguyen and Mr. Montoya's rivalry was infamous around Sanders High School. They were both drastically different -- Mr. Nguyen was a science teacher and sponsor for the debate teacher, Mr. Montoya instead an English teacher and often helped with theater and Spanish classes. And yet, the two were often found together, arguing. Mostly it was small things, but there was a video of a rap battle the two had in the middle of a physics class last year, which went viral amongst the school's students.

But there were rumors that they didn't have a playful competition, no, but something else. Advanced drama students said that earlier in the year, Mr. Nguyen and Mr. Montoya did a reading of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet "to prove who could perform it better". While there was no footage, the same students swore that the room was full of passion. The real question was for Shakespeare's theater or for each other.

Everyone who cared was decent enough not to do stalkerish things to figure it out, but there was definitely curiosity in the student body. And the fact that both the teachers sponsored the GSA only fed to more gossip.

Virgil found himself reaching for his phone, too. Just in case.

Mr. Montoya crossed his arms. "Could you do better, L -- Mr. Nguyen?" he challenged. 

The other teacher only gave a small shrug. "I think you're plenty talented," he replied honestly. "Just not your best work."

Patton was buzzing with excitement, barely restrained. He gave Virgil a Look. Of course, he was one of the people who had been most curious about the possible relationship ("I respect their space but ahh, it would be so cute!").

"I didn't know you were a fan." Mr. Montoya ran a hand through his waves of brown hair, expression still daring, but it was amused, too, like there was some kind of inside joke amongst the two. "I'd say that I was honored if you weren't also a fan of boring people like Kant."

"That's Mr. Horace down the hall," Mr. Nguyen responded easily. If Virgil didn't know him to be the strict AP teacher that he was (albeit the same one who often tried to quote Vines in his class), he would've thought that he would've been smiling slightly. "I suppose I'll leave you and your class. Perhaps they're better writers than you."

"Only because I taught them so well." The English educator brought his bright grin back, fluttering his eyelashes. "Have fun in your boring classes, Logan."

"Have fun writing more disgraceful poetry, Roman," Mr. Nguyen retorted, rolling his eyes and left.

Mr. Montoya sighed, but it was almost affectionate. It did not escape Virgil and rest of the freshmen students how the two teachers had referred to each other by their first names. It certainly didn't evade Patton, who gripped his friend's arm and barely muffled a squeal. While some seemed disappointed at the fact that no epic fight had gone down and the phone-sneaking had been for nothing, others were instead like Patton.

Mr. Montoya saw them all staring at him, who had in turn been staring at the space where Mr. Nguyen had been fondly. "What?" 

"Nothing," said the class immediately.

It also did not evade the class that Mr. Montoya and Mr. Nguyen both showed up with engagement rings at the exact same time in a week's time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments are appreciated <3


End file.
